


kiss me

by jojosnail



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, basically all the characters are only mentioned except for those 5, if you squint you can see makki, its a year later and neison are tentmates too, neil is slightly ooc, overuse of the word wonderful im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 20:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15589860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojosnail/pseuds/jojosnail
Summary: Neil has an addiction.





	kiss me

At first, Neil opposed the idea of having Harrison as his tent-mate.

He didn't like Harrison at all back then; he _despised_ him, really. He hated magic, and Harrison's sickeningly cocky but also somehow cute attitude. He hated how easily Harrison pissed him off, and how the thought alone could piss him off as well.

Eventually, however, he realized he probably couldn't go a day without the other boy.

Harrison was just as caring as he was annoying. He found that out easily.

The slightly shorter boy was good at small gestures of kindness, like pulling granola bars out of his hat and offering them to Neil when he missed lunch due to some sort of experiment. He giggled a lot and gave soft hugs when Neil needed comfort and support. He has really soft and cute hands under those white gloves; Neil found that he loved those.

He wasn't sure exactly when Harrison became his closest friend, even closer than Max and Nikki (Though they don't hang out nearly as much), but it was a thing that happened and Neil felt he was okay with the fact, even though he would obviously never admit said fact.

It was night-time once, and tomorrow morning was supposed to be science camp.

So, Neil being Neil, stressed about what they were going to be doing. He was throwing papers left and right, banging his head on his desk. He honestly craved death at that moment, sitting at the shitty table covered in shitty test tubes.

"You look awful." The Israeli accent filled his ears, so he turned his head and there was Harrison, who was standing on the other side of the wooden table. He didn't even hear the other coming towards him, he must've really been out of it. "You need a break. C'mere, let's go smoke Smarties or something."

Neil found himself standing up, then walking side by side with Harrison, moving towards the lakeshore. Once they reached there, Harrison sat down on the grass, gesturing for Neil to lay down with him. So the taller complied, immediately resting his head in Harrison's lap.

The boy began removing his gloves, and once they were successfully off, he moved his hands to Neil's scalp, softly massaging it. Neil let out a sigh of content, a smile stretching onto his lips. "Didn't you say we were going to smoke Smarties, Harrison?"

"Mm.. Changed my mind."

"In the span of five minutes?" Neil laughed a bit, then yelped as Harrison tugged on his hair.

"Shut it." The jewish boy looked up with lazy eyes, observing how Harrison's facial features changed from happy to challenged then back to content in the span of a minute.

He finished everything way earlier than he thought he would. He only went through maybe a few sticks of Smarties, and two and a half cups of coffee. A personal record really. He could only thank Harrison for forcefully taking breaks with him to smoke some stupid candies and drink a small bit of coffee.

He stepped inside their now shared tent, noticing immediately how Harrison was up, reading a book called "Carry On." Neil had sparked some weird love for reading within the boy somehow.

“Harrison, time for bed." The slightly shorter boy glanced up from his book and smiled before nodding slowly. He marked his spot in his book before setting it down gently on the ground. He was about to shut off the small light in the corner when Neil spoke again.

"Hey.." Harrison turned his head towards him. "Thank you."

He laughed. "You're welcome."

 

* * *

 

It was morning(around 8 o'clock), and Neil being Neil, ended up staying awake perfecting the plan. He had bags under his eyes, and he sighed softly.

“Neil, what the actual _fuck_?" Harrison was there; he always got up early. His face looked more disappointed than pissed, but he was clicking his tongue quietly and shaking his head.

"I'm.. sorry..?" He wasn't really sorry, just tired at that point.

"Whatever. Nerris' camp starts in like two hours so I gotta go help her get things ready because I promised I would. At least sleep for a while, please." He stepped out of the tent after saying this.

And so, Neil did. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later and Neil wasn't okay.

Nerris' camp had finished and so it was around lunch. He managed to lug himself out of the bed, and dragged himself over to the mess hall. He slammed open the doors, and everyone stared at him, some looking concerned(for example, David, Gwen, and most of the campers), others looking a tad bit smug(for example, Harrison(Neil had glared at him softly) and Nerris(Unknown reason as to why. Probably because he skipped her camp and now she's enjoying seeing him suffer)) and the rest had no expression(this was really only Nurf, Ered, and Max). Nikki was the only one who didn't seem to notice him.

Neil sat down at the table where Max and Nikki were sat as well. He glanced mindlessly at them.

"You look like fucking death, Neil, Jesus Christ." Said boy groaned softly at Max's comment.

"Max is right, Neil. Oh, oh! Let me guess, you and Harrison were fu-"

"No, Nikki!" Neil narrowed his eyes at the energetic girl. "I didn't fuck him, _fucking hell_ , we're like thirteen years old!"

"I hate that you're two years older than Nikki and I."

"Max! That's off topic!" Nikki smacked the backside of the pessimistic boy's head, and he simply glared at her. Neil always found it odd how Nikki could get away with things like that. If he was the one who hit Max, he would be drowning in the lake by now, honestly. "So, if that's not it, what were you doing?"

“Stressing over science camp." Neil sighed and rubbed his temples. He was beginning to get a migraine, and Nikki bombarding him with questions would not help at all. "I'm gonna go smoke some Smarties." That was his excuse to get out of that terrible mess hall.

Once he was out of the building, he leaned up against the wall and pulled out a pack of Smarties. He began to smash the candies with his fingers until they were mostly powdery.

He put the wrapper up to his lips and inhaled, then exhaled, watching the Smarties dust dance in the air.

Neil knew very well that this was almost as bad as actual smoking, inhaling something other than oxygen is bad for your lungs, but he didn't really care. The only differences were that cigarettes contained nicotine, which caused addiction. Smarties didn't have that, so you can stop very easily. He should stop, really. The only reason he started was because Harrison had him try it.

“Ah, nice day, isn't it?"

_Speak of the devil._

He didn't respond to Harrison, only glared forward.

“Gosh darn, today feels so nice. Very refreshing, really."

This time he responded. "Shut up, Harrison."

“Make me." The slightly shorter male challenged, placing his hand on his hip. "Your brain won't function properly on three hours of sleep."

Neil clenched his fist, he was starting to get annoyed. The birds chirping around them were not helping with his already terrible headache. It was annoying. Harrison was annoying.

“I'm so glad that I didn't stress over something stupid that nobody will even remember tomorrow, and that I got about 6 hours of wondrous sleep!"

Something inside of Neil snapped, and honestly he really should've just slapped Harrison to shut him up, but instead he kissed him.

It really should've been weird that he kissed the boy he swore to hate(even though he obviously doesn't hate him, he rather enjoys him around, actually) but it was wonderful instead.

The birds seemed to stop tweeting around them. It seemed like time had stopped. Harrison had stilled, frozen in place, and Neil pressed closer, no reason as to why besides he simply felt like it.

It got to the point where he needed to breathe and so he pulled away. Harrison stared at him wide-eyed, gloved fingers touching his lips gently. Neil stared back with half-lidded eyes, before speaking. "Listen to me next time I tell you to shut your god damn trap."

And then he went back inside, Harrison soon coming in after.

It should've been weird. They should've acted weird. But nothing happened. They both sat with their respected groups; Neil with Max and Nikki, and Harrison with Nerris and Preston.

They acted like normal, even when it should've been weird.

 

* * *

 

It was late one night when it came up again.

Neil was reading, and he thought Harrison was too until said boy spoke quietly. "Neil?"

He hummed in response, not bothering to look up from his book. Harrison didn't take offense to that, it was typical Neil behavior.

“May I ask a favor?"

".. Fine. What's up?"

Harrison hesitated, and that's when Neil put his book down. Harrison doesn't usually hesitate, in fact, it was super rare of him to do so. He was usually fast, whether it was a normal response or a quick retort at an insult someone would throw at him.

(This was typically Nerris, Max, Nurf, or Neil. There was that one time Gwen insulted him.. It's a long story, but basically he accidentally used her magazines for a magic trick and accidentally set fire to them and then somehow her blow dryer got involved as well. Actually, he didn't respond to that one, so I guess it doesn't count.)

Neil raised his eyebrow. "Get on with it. I can't just magically read your mind to find out the favor myself." He made sure to put emphasis on the word "magically", and you could probably guess why.

Harrison bit his lip, having no reaction to the statement. This surprised Neil, because, as I said before, Harrison was usually quick to respond to things like insults and challenges. "Harrison?"

“Can I kiss you?"

Neil's breath hitched. His ability to respond was suddenly stripped away from him as he felt himself become stiff. His face immediately taking on a blush red color.

Harrison seemed to notice this. "Okay, that sounds really weird and gay and shit but.. uh.. It's just that since you kissed me, I couldn't stop thinking about it and I need to make sure of something so can I just kiss you again to make sure and you don't have to do anything just-"

He cut himself off from his rambling as soon as he saw Neil nodding and gesturing for him to come closer. So, he did, he pushed himself off of his bed and shuffled closer to the young scientist. It went without question but Harrison decided to remind anyway. "Just a quick kiss. Nothing more, I swear."

Neil rolled his eyes, acting confident despite his anxiety. "Just get on with it before I change my mind."

The illusionist nodded dumbly, and small blush coating onto his cheeks. Neil could've sworn his heart skipped a beat, it wasn't fair that his tent-mate was so cute.

It seemed like an eternity, but Harrison finally leaned in and pressed his lips against Neil's. The slightly smaller boy hummed in contentment, and made to move away but Neil grabbed ahold of his arms and began to reciprocate.

It probably should've been weird that what was supposed to be a quick kiss ended up being an hour long make-out session with Harrison placed on Neil's lap, but personally, Neil thought it was wonderful.

When the session ended, Harrison had tucked his head into Neil's neck, probably hiding his red cheeks. Neil should've stopped him, maybe even gently nudged him to get off, but instead the jewish boy moved his hands off Harrison's hips and wrapped his arms around his torso, pulling the illusionist closer.

He could feel Harrison gripping onto his shoulders tightly, securely. The magician's breath tickled his neck slightly, but that was okay. He felt content.

He felt wonderful.

 

* * *

 

It was a thing now, them kissing.

They probably kissed more than they should; After waking up, after breakfast, after lunch, in the trees after ditching some stupid hike David was making them go on- The list goes on and on. It probably should've been weird. Fucked up, maybe. If the Smarties didn't have nicotine in them, then Harrison certainly did. Neil was addicted.

Harrison tasted like Smarties. And his hair felt like velvet between his fingers. He loved it. It should've made their relationship awkward. It really should've, but it made it wonderful instead.

The first time they kissed in front of another person was on accident.

They were hanging out by the side of the mess hall, and simply brushed their lips together once. They completely forgot the window was right next to them, and it just so happened that Preston glanced out of it at the worst possible time. His very loud squeal scared the living shit out of them.

The next day, it was Theatre Camp, and suddenly Preston was very much interested in gay versions of every Disney movie ever created. And of course, he just had to choose Harrison and Neil for the leads in order to complete all of the very homosexual concepts.

By then, their little "secret" was obvious. Of course, Neil didn't mind. Even though he was anxious about kissing in front of their friends at first, he gave zero shits at that point; All he wanted was to kiss Harrison, his addiction, the center of his affections. Although Harrison was embarrassed by the idea of public affection, he put up and complied with their friend's requests for them to kiss again(This was mostly Nikki and Preston, who both thought they were very cute. Neil swore he heard them discussing something about their "ship sailing" or whatever). It's not like he had to worry about being bullied(more than he already was), because he was ninety percent sure that Nurf was pretty gay himself.

However, it got to the point where the question of "When did you two start dating?" arose. There wasn't an answer to this question. They kiss. They kiss and that's it.

Harrison would always glance at Neil for an answer. Neil would always glance back, then make an excuse for them needing to leave, or whatever it would take to avoid the topic.

Until Max asked.

“Yo, Neil. When did you and Harry Potter start getting all lovey-dovey? It's disgusting." Harrison looked offended at the Harry Potter comment(Harrison hates Harry Potter. He thinks that magic is obviously fake), but Neil crinkled his nose at the adjective. It wasn't disgusting, it was wonderful.

Harrison glanced. Neil glanced back, then opened his mouth to speak when Max interrupted. "And don't make some shitty excuse like you do every time. I'm not stupid like the other shit-heads at this camp."

Neil froze. For once, he didn't have an answer. He would open his mouth, then close it again, then open, then close, open, close, open, close, open. It hung open for a while, and Harrison pushed his jaw upward, closing his mouth against Neil's will. He heard Harrison take a huge breath.

“W-We're not dating. At least not yet." Neil suddenly felt all eyes suddenly on him and Harrison as the latter choked out the truth.

“You're.. you're not dating. Are you fucking kidding me?"

Harrison laughed awkwardly. "Yeah.. Okay, bye now!" He stood, grabbing Neil's hand, and rushed into their tent, out of view from the others.

Once inside, they both sighed of relief. The relief didn't last very long because soon after Harrison groaned loudly and covered his face with his only open hand. Neil almost did the same but his mind was too preoccupied with the fact that they literally just told the entire camp their secret and potentially let some people down and confused literally everyone and probably stressing David and Gwen out and- Oh lord, they just spilled their secret to everyone.

He felt Harrison squeeze his hand strongly, and snapped out of his little panic mind rant. He squeezed back, and saw the other boy drop the hand on his blushing face out of the corner of his eye. They each took a deep breath, and glanced at each other.

“So, what now?" The moment of silence was broken by Harrison's whisper.

Neil bit his lip. "You're the one who spilled everything. You decide what to do." He glanced away, trying to seem detached even though he was feeling the exact opposite. His words were the start of an argument and he knew it.

“Don't try to act like you're not involved, Mister!" Neil nearly smiled at his retort; He almost missed Harrison's sassy remarks. "You're the one that kissed me in the first place!"

“You climbed into my lap and initiated a make-out session." He turned his head and stuck out his tongue. It was childish; he knew. He had no reason to be arguing; he also knew. It felt more like teasing to him.

As if they were a married couple.

Harrison grinned, as if he had the same realization at the same moment. "You're the one who never asked me out, Neil."

“What, you couldn't ask me out yourself?" Neil smirked himself.

“I- Touché." Harrison laughed loudly, causing Neil's heart to pound in his ribcage. There was a moment of silence before Harrison continued talking. "Neil?"

“Mm?"

“Could you imagine yourself kissing anybody besides me?"

Neil blinked and without hesitating, answered. "No, you?"

“No."

There was another beat of silence. Neil watched as Harrison glanced nervously, and sympathized with him for a moment. He figured what was going to come out of Harrison's mouth next, and decided to beat him to the chase.

“Harrison, why aren't we dating yet?"

Said boy paused, slightly surprised after Neil said the question he wanted to ask. His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "I don't know. You never asked, and neither did I?"

Neil bit his lip for maybe the billionth time that day, his anxiety starting to get to him again. He didn't understand why he was nervous exactly; There was no reason for Harrison to reject him. After all, they confessed that they liked each other already and were sucking face more than they'd probably like to admit.

“Then, um, will you-"

“Neil, you don't need to ask.” Harrison's cheeks flared red and Neil felt his own cheeks burning as well. "Yes."

“Yes?"

“Yes, I'll date you." The magician smiled sweetly, eyes glancing over to the side again but this time out of embarrassment.

Neil couldn't help himself as he grabbed Harrison and slammed his lips against the other's.

 

* * *

 

He swung his legs out of his cot, stretching his limbs out above his head. It felt good to wake up the next morning, as if he was high on life and was never coming down.

“Good morning, Neil." He looked over and found Harrison standing in the doorway(it wasn't really a door but whatever), gloved fingers wrapped around the handle of a coffee mug.

“Hey." He couldn't think of a better phase for a greeting at that moment, but he stood and pressed a kiss to Harrison's cheek once the latter walked over to him. He felt the slightly shorter boy pressing the mug into his hand. "For me?"

“Mmhmm. Take it." He grabbed the mug and Harrison hummed before giving Neil his own kiss on the cheek, giggling slightly. "I have to go soon. Preston-"

"-Is waiting for you because you offered to help him out with Theatre Camp." Neil grinned, wrapping his free arm around Harrison's waist. "You're way too nice."

"I thought we established that I'm just as much as an asshole as you are?" Harrison smirked a bit, wrapping his own arms around Neil's neck, careful not the bump the coffee.

“Yeah, but Preston is worse."

“True. I better not keep him waiting." A small peck against the lips and Harrison let go and wigged away from Neil's grip. His hips swayed slightly as he walked out of the tent.

And? Neil simply laughed, a red tint to his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was also posted on wattpad thx boo


End file.
